Episode 04
"Next to Hibito" is the 4th episode of the Space Brothers Anime. Short Summary The final part of the second round of examinations is an interview, Mutta faces a little difficulty when he is asked an obscure question at the end of his interview. As the second exam comes to a close, Mutta becomes worried, all his worries go away when Kenji gets him Serika's e-mail address. The next day Hibito, after hearing about a family support program invites Mutta to come to Houston and spend some time at NASA Long Summary An aircraft is diving sharply, almost looking like it's about to crash the ground. A reporter comes on screen and announces that this isn't an accident but the zero-gravity training that the moon base team is undergoing for the next years mission. By diving sharply from 10,000 meters they experience 30 seconds of zero gravity. Today the most animated astronaut during this training is Nanba Hibito! The video of this training process is also being shown to all the candidates participating in the astronaut selection exam, who are waiting for their final leg of the second examinations, an interview. Kenji wonders whether watching Hibito on screen would be an awkward moment for Mutta, whereas Serika is amazed by the fact that both the brothers aim to become astronauts. Kenji is called to the interview room and leaves with a positive attitude, while Mutta continues to sit there thinking over the long week that's finally over and that whether he passes or fails rests on this interview. Soon after, Kenji's interview is over and he begins to walk out, on his way he notices a hallway and looks at the pictures showcased there, which encourage him and he declares that he belongs to be among those pictures showcased. Serika then exists the room after she has been interviewed, and walks into the same hallway Kenji walked into. The hallway is seen to contain images of astronauts framed up on a wall, Serika declares that she'll be on there one day. Mutta is then called in for the interview, while walking towards the room Mutta wonders how many interviews will JAXA conduct, since they had already conducted an English interview, technical interview and psychological interview all before this final interview. As Mutta's interview was almost over, one of the judges asks him an obscure question; His interview comes to an end and he walks out, contemplating about the last answer he just gave. He soon comes across the hallway at which Kenji and Serika had stopped and looked at, he looks up at the photo of a veteran astronaut that he looked up to in his childhood "Mohri". He then finds a picture of all the veteran Japanese astronauts, including Hibito displayed in the hallway. Mutta then wonders whose photo would be put next to Hibito, and then thinks about his photo next to Hibito, after all a elder brother should be next to his younger brother, he then announces that that is his spot right there and marks it with his spit in a comical fashion. Meanwhile, at NASA Hibito learns about the family support program, a program that provides support for astronauts so they can focus on their missions. Through this program astronauts can bring their family to live with them in Houston, Hibito thinks about inviting one person through this program who can have a look at NASA, since he will end up working there sometime in the future. Back at JAXA, the judges praise Mizoguchi, Kenji and Serika for their performance in the interview. Hoshika Tadashi then mentions that he also liked Mutta's performance, at which one of the others comment "the older brother...eh?". After all candidates finished their interview, they were asked to stand outside the JAXA facility for a group picture, during which a few other fellow applicants asked Mutta if he could get Hibito's autograph. The long second exam was soon over and the applicants head out to celebrate, during which Mutta asks Kenji and another applicant as to what they answered to the last question asked in the interview. Kenji gave a splendid answer, which surprised Mutta as his answer was; Mutta felt humiliated, and lost confidence which he had before to pass the second examination. After having dinner, everyone was exchanging their numbers and email address to stay in contact, Mutta having dropped his cellphone in the toilet during earlier couldn't sadly save anyone's contact details, he was especially disappointed when he couldn't save Serika's contact details. Kenji however had Mutta's back, and wrote down everyone's email address including Serika's, which made Mutta so happy that he wanted to get wasted. The next morning, after purchasing a new phone Mutta received a call from Hibito who after having a short conversation informed him about the family support program and invited him to come to Houston, as the third examination is only a few months later this would be a chance for Mutta to come and experience what it is like to be an astronaut at NASA. Mutta then departs to the United States of America, singing "NASA is calling to me" in his mind all the way. Characters In Order Of Appearance *Buddy Waters *Freddie Saturn *Karen Jones *Linda Cliff *Damien Kweller *Nanba Hibito *Nanba Mutta *Makabe Kenji *Itou Serika *Hoshika Tadashi Category:Anime